Question: $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ JL = 26$, $ KL = 3x + 7$, and $ JK = 8x + 8$, Find $KL$.
Answer: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${JL}$ is the sum of ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ {JK} + {KL} = {JL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {8x + 8} + {3x + 7} = {26}$ Combine like terms: $ 11x + 15 = {26}$ Subtract $15$ from both sides: $ 11x = 11$ Divide both sides by $11$ to find $x$ $ x = 1$ Substitute $1$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $KL$ $ KL = 3({1}) + 7$ Simplify: $ {KL = 3 + 7}$ Simplify to find ${KL}$ : $ {KL = 10}$